Amethyst Fire
by bloodtalonstar
Summary: The life of the celebrity is getting to Fayt, so he returns to Elicoor in the hopes of living a peaceful life away from the media which has yet to be invented on Elicoor, however trouble is brewing rated M for violence, language etc
1. Fayt, Kyou and WHO!

AN: Ok, this is my first Star Ocean 3 fanfic, so I would really appreciate reviews, esp if people have comments on my OC. I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue, but if it looks like she's going that way I wanna know so I can correct it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, nor the characters, locations etc. However I DO own Kyou Hitomi, my OC, so if you wanna use her, I expect credit and for you to ask me first.

Summary: The life of the celebrity is getting to Fayt, so he returns to Elicoor in the hopes of living a peaceful life away from the media (which has yet to be invented on Elicoor) However he soon finds himself caught up in more trouble this time with a new friend. OCx?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicoor 2, Fayt looked out of the window of the shuttle and sighed, it seemed strange, he was coming back here to escape from everything: the fame, the government, and the stress it all bought. Here life was simple, and he could hopefully live peacefully, without any worries, after all the press had not been invented yet on Elicoor.

He went to the cockpit and the captain turned to him, "I'll transport you down to the surface, then orbit for a bit, in case you change your mind, but after that, I'm afraid you're stuck there, so, are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes, hundred percent certain, can you transport me down at these coordinates please?"

"Sure thing kid."

Fayt handed the captain a data disc with the specified coordinates then went to the transporter room, picking up his things along the way.

Once he was set up he radioed the captain.

"I'm ready at this end."

"Alright kid, good luck with your new life."

And Fayt was gone from the ship and on the surface of Elicoor 2.

The forest he had chosen was lush and green, and close to Aquios, where he knew he'd get a reasonable welcome, better than Kirsla, he was not entirely sure how Albel would react if he knew he was back, he'd leave that reunion for later, once he knew he'd have someone to try and prevent any attempted decapitations.

He picked up his bag and began to walk towards Aquios.

"Kyou . . . where are you?" he heard someone cry out further ahead, he could not see them because of the trees, but it sounded like the voice of a child.

"Shut up you little brat, you're pal ain't gonna get you out of this one!" a gruff voice shouted back

Fayt frowned as he drew his sword, this guy seemed to be picking on some kid, which was just wrong, but the voice was strangely familiar.

He ran into the clearing where the noise was coming from, where he saw a girl about 10 or 11 being held against a tree by her throat by a man in armour, who was also covering his face with a hood and scarf.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Fayt called out to the man.

The man dropped the girl and turned to face him, drawing a sword at the same time,

"What's it to you boy?"

"I don't like people who pick on kids for no good reason." Fayt replied raising his sword

"Fool, don't mess with me, I'll kill you before you know it!" The man shouted as he ran at Fayt.

Fayt was startled to see the man was an incredible fighter, then he realised who the voice sounded like, Duke Vox, which would also explain the fighting skills. He blocked and parried, but was unable to get an attack in, and soon found himself in a serious predicament.

"Can't say you weren't warned." Vox sneered.

What happened next happened so fast Fayt did not even have time to blink, an arrow embedded itself into Vox's neck and he slumped to the ground, perfectly still.

A young woman ran into the clearing, carrying a short bow, quiver of arrows and a halberd. She had not even noticed Fayt; she put the bow in the quiver and took up a stance with the halberd, before swinging it down decapitating Vox.

Her violet eyes were cold yet burned with hatred, making them stand out against her near white skin. She was wearing a set of silvery armoured boots, an ordinary grey skirt with black leggings; a top made of black cloth, silver coloured metal plate and chain mail sleeves, with an ornate gold cross design on the chest area. Her inky black hair was mostly pulled into a high ponytail, but some was left loose to frame her face, she wore an ornate circlet with a blood red stone set into the centre, which contrasted with the several black metal bangles on her right wrist.

"I'm getting quite a collection, I hope that person Airyglyph sent arrives soon, and I hope they didn't like him." She said to herself looking down at Vox's lifeless head.

She looked up at Fayt and said, "Oh, who are you?"

She then saw the cuts and torn clothes

"You weren't trying to fight him were you?"

"I didn't realise who he was until I started getting battered." Fayt replied "But what did you mean by quite a collection?"

"He refuses to die, this is the sixth head I've gotten off this guy, I would have 7, but I didn't take the first one." She paused, "You've still not answered my first question."

"I'm Fayt Leingod, I'm a traveller, but I'm looking to settle in the area." Fayt answered, a little embarrassed and nervous

"Well, I'm guessing you know something about the area, ever been to Aquios?" she asked

"Yeah, actually, I've travelled a lot in Gaitt, I've been away for a year though."

"Ok, well not much has changed in the last year, except minor details, The King of Airyglyph is getting married, the truce is still going strong, and this guy showed up outside the village I'd just moved into a month ago." She paused and sighed, "Oh yeah, I'm Kyou, Kyou Hitomi, and the girl was Cassie, she is always getting into trouble, and I'm always getting her out of it." She sighed and shook her head

She took a cloth bag from a pack by a tree and wrapped it round the head.

"You got anywhere to stay?" she asked

"Not at the moment."

"There's an inn in the village I live in, it's not bad, they should have a room spare."

"Ok, thanks." Fayt answered, as he picked up his things and followed Kyou back to the village she lived in.

Another girl, a little older than Cassie was running to meet her, "There's some guy in armour on a horse, says he has a message for you." She said

"Thanks May, I'll deal with him." She said as the girl took her hand

When they got to the village they saw a member of the Black Brigade taking a rest.

"I used to live in Kirsla, worked for a guy who ran a delivery service, sometimes had to guard deliveries to the ruins, got to know the Black Brigade as a result, not that they liked me for always beating them up, same goes for the Storm Brigade, only problem I had with the Black Brigade was their commander, I never did manage to figure out how to beat him." She grinned at Fayt, then turned to May, "Can you take him to the inn, I think I'll deal with this in private." She said, as they got into earshot of the soldier.

She then quickened her pace and threw the bag with Vox's head at the soldier, who just managed to catch it.

"What the . . .!"

"I've got five more of those under ice in my shed, only difference is the looks on their faces." She called out

"I'm not the one dealing with this, I'm just a messenger." He shouted back

"I guessed that. I have a fairly good idea who is coming to help out, and you can tell them about what's in the bag before they get here." She said coolly.

"Alright," he said opening the bag, "Whoa . . . how . . .wha . .how did you beatHIM!"

"Like I'm telling you." was all she said taking the bag back, "So how long before someone who is vaguely confident gets here."

"About 2 days." The soldier replied "That was the message I had to give, so I'd best head back." Kyou noted how apprehensive he sounded.

"Take it," she motioned to the bag "and have fun." She teased before heading back into the village.

She went to her small house and moaned, just her luck to get Albel the Wicked sent here.

She went to the inn and saw Fayt sitting down while a room was sorted for him. She sat down next to him

"Just a messenger, looked like one I'd beaten back in Kirsla, but taking that into consideration I think I know who they're sending to 'help'."

She said, "Well at least those two never got on, so I don't need to worry about that, instead I've got to worry about the Commander of the Black Brigade coming here." She shook her head and laughed, "He's not going to be happy when he finds out I'm involved, not after our last encounter."

Fayt was quick to realise what this meant, and he knew he would just make things worse, far worse.


	2. Calm before the storm

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, nor the characters, locations etc. However I DO own Kyou Hitomi, my OC, so if you wanna use her, I expect credit and for you to ask me first.

Thanks to Blue Persuasion for the review, greatly appreciated feedback on Kyou and how I portrayed Fayt.

Enjoy . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou moaned when Fayt finished telling her about his travels, "Great, just great, it's nothing personal, but I have had to deal with Albel quite a few times before myself, and I'm worried about how foul his mood will be when he finds you. I just hope something attacked him en route, I've noticed killing things seems to calm him down."

"How do you know him?" Fayt asked, confused

"I used to live in Kirsla, worked for a small delivery firm, our main customer was the military, we would ship supplies to various bases, I was one of the guards for the caravans. Which is how I had my first run in with Albel." she explained

"The problems came when soldiers got leave, one group in particular would cause a lot of trouble in Kirsla, but only once they were drunk. They nearly trashed the place the warehouse I lived in, so I did the only thing I could, told them to fuck off. That didn't go down well."

She laughed quietly before continuing, "Albel was not happy to find out ten of his men had tried to kill me, mainly for reputation reasons. But he was furious when he found out what state I'd left them in. I think the only reason I survived was because they were so drunk that they did most of the damage themselves. I became a target of the Black Brigade from then on, anything to make my life harder without being obvious about it. Bumping in to me in the streets or 'accidentally' opening a door into my face for example, and I'd retaliate by pulling pranks on them, nothing serious, until Shelby got involved. He openly supported them, when I'd always said, 'leave me alone and the pranks will stop.' He changed the patrol rota once, so the route we took to the ruins ended up with a lot more bandits. Everyone knew why, but I could not let it rest, mainly because a lot of my friends had been injured as a result. So I planned a prank for him, only it went horribly wrong, horribly, horribly wrong."

"What happened?" Fayt asked

"The idea was simple, I used to do a bit of inventing, and had invented a paint bomb, I planned to put it in a package which would explode when opened. The mechanism broke, and who would be the only person near the package at the time, Albel Nox. I was in hiding for a month before he calmed down enough that I could be in line of sight. Only saving grace was the paint was blood red, gave him an excuse to go on a killing spree. I managed to sort the mechanism, and take two went much better, I also changed the paint colour, and made sure that only Shelby would open it, so I made it look official. Thankfully Albel was at the other side of the room at the time it went off, apparently he found it quite funny, though I'm sure that would have been different if he'd been in the blast radius."

"What colour was the paint?" Fayt asked, suspecting this had something to do with it.

"Pink."

Fayt was speechless, the thought of how Albel would react to being covered in pink paint made fighting the Vox duplicate again sound pleasant. He managed to pull himself together to say

"Pink? What if it had gone wrong?"

"I try not to think about it too much." Kyou replied with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway I've gotta make sure my bedroom door and window are sufficiently secure, I'm not inflicting Albel on the owners if the Inn, so he's having to stay at my house." She explained "So I've bought a large number of runological and mechanical traps that will be set off if anyone tries to get into my room when I'm not there, or when I am and I leave them on. Just in case."

"Ah, I've got to ask, how did you kill . . ."

"From what I've heard about him, even the killer arrows I use should not work, I'm fairly sure it's not him, but I never made any deliveries to the Dragon Brigade, so I never had to deal with him, so I can't say for certain, I'm hoping Albel may have an idea, whether he'll share it or not is another matter though."

"Ok, then I'm as confused as you are." Fayt said, "Ok, I really need to rush, Albel likes to turn up when it's least convenient."

"KYOU!" It was Cassie, she looked terrified,

"What is it?" Kyou sounded nervous

"The stream outside the village, it's turned red."

"Ok, I have a fairly good idea why, I'll go sort it out, you got that."

"Uh huh."

"Good, now you go home, I'm sure your mother is getting very worried about you."

The girl ran off and Kyou groaned,

"Like I said least convenient time."

"Want me to come too?" Fayt asked out of habit

"No insult meant, but no, I want to know what kind of mood Albel is in before I risk it getting any worse."

"Ok, I'll lie low for a bit then."

"Thanks." She said, then Kyou picked up her halberd and dashed towards the stream, if she could find the source of the blood she would probably find Albel, after that she would just have to play by ear.


End file.
